Samey
Coverage thumb|left|216pxSamey makes her debut in So, Uh This Is My Team? with the thirteen other contestants on the Total Drama Zeppelin. She is first seen sitting with Amy. After Amy becomes disturbed with Beardo's beat-boxing, she commands Samey to switch seats with her, to which Samey begrudgingly agrees. A few seconds later, Amy is in fear of Jasmine, because of her incredible height and commands Samey to switch seats yet again. Later, when Amy jumps off of the plane, Samey is seen holding onto Amy's leg. When Amy's parachute opens, she claims that she will miss her sister, if only a little, and then kicks Samey off of her legs. Samey pulls the chord to her parachute and is ecstatic to find out that it was a fully functioning parachute. When she lands, Samey is thrilled to have actually made it. This is quickly cut short by Amy landing on her to break her fall. When Chris announces the teams, Samey interrupts just after Chris calls her, stating that her name is pronounced "Sammy" and not "Samey." Chris insists that Amy had stated previously that everyone calls her Samey. Samey admits that what Chris speaks of is the truth, but continues to try to correct him. Just before the challenge, Samey comes up with an idea, in which Amy takes credit for. As they begin to collect the needed items to create a shelter, Samey is used as a human shield by Amy. Amy then tells her that she's making them sound weak. Samey is later seen helping her team and is seen cheering with them when they win the challenge. She acts as a surrogate sister to her Samey, and the two bond during their morning food forages. She advises Samey to stand up for herself and not to let Amy dominate her life. Over time Samey finds courage and begins to lose her patience with Amy in I Love You, Grease Pig!. thumb|225pxIn Twinning Isn't Everything, heeding Jasmine's encouragement, Samey finally gains enough confidence to confront her sister during breakfast, but her bad choice in timing makes everyone believe Samey is the one who is being mean to Amy. Amy strengthens this further by feigning hurt, and pretending to cry while hugging Scarlett for comfort. The twins are partnered again during the challenge with Samey successfully eliminating Dave. Once again, Amy tries to convince Jasmine that it was her who took the shot, but Jasmine doesn't buy this.ith Shawn being the only person left from the opposing team, the twins and Jasmine sneak up to his hiding spot, where Jasmine wishes for Samey to take the shot, but an argument breaks out between them and Amy (who once again wanted to take credit). Amy nearly convinces everyone to eliminate Samey, however prior to the elimination ceremony Samey devises a plan. She remembers that Amy would always want whatever she had and take it from her. She tricks Amy into taking and eating a poisonous Manchineel fruit, which bears close resemblance to an apple. That night the twins are in the bottom two, and just as Chris announces who will be eliminated, the fruit's poison takes effect and Amy's face and throat swell up. Taking advantage of her sister's inability to speak, Samey convinces everyone that she is Amy, and her sister is eliminated in her place. thumb|left|225pxWith Amy gone, only Jasmine, Chris, and Scarlett know of her true identity and that Amy was actually eliminated in her place. To secure her cover, Samey places a spot on her right cheek using berry juice, to imitate Amy's mole. With some support and reminders from Jasmine, she also adopts her sister's rude persona. Despite Amy being gone, Samey isn't free from trouble. She is constantly irritated by everyone calling her "Amy", as well as badmouthing Samey, unaware of who she actually is. Samey continues to pose as her sister until A Blast from the Past when Amy, returns to the the island, and appears during the challenge, and exposes Samey's true identity. The sisters begin to fight, which costs their team the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Samey once again tries to convince Chris that she is Amy, leading to another fight between the twins. However Chris has something else in mind, and decides to eliminate both twins to prevent one from pretending to be the other. Trivia Gallery Posesamey.png ''' Total Drama: Pahkitew Island''' Amy & samey.jpg|Samey seen with her twin sister during her debut. AmyDropSamey.png|Amy pushes Samey off of her leg. Why is she so cute.png|but she haves a parachute too. It's Sammy.png|"Um, it's Sammy." - Samey SameyConfessional.png|Samey is the first to use the confessional. AppleStick.png|Jasmine stops Samey from eating a poisonous fruit. AngrySamey.png|Samey begins to grow tired of her sister's demands. SameyTopherAmy.png|Samey finally stands up to her sister, but at an inopportune time. SameyAmyEliminated.png|Amy and Samey are forced to leave the island together via the Cannon of Shame. Categoría:Female Categoría:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Categoría:Pimâpotew Kinosewak Categoría:Contestants